


She's In Love With A Camera

by dreamwalking78



Series: She's In Love With A Camera (One Shots) [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/F, Title from the struts song, Wayhaught - Freeform, model waverly, photographer nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamwalking78/pseuds/dreamwalking78
Summary: Nicole is a photographer. Dolls, one of her clients, calls for a last minute photo shoot for a new promotion. He brings in a new model, Waverly Earp that takes Nicole off her game.





	She's In Love With A Camera

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Wayhaught fic, so if you don't like it, don't worry there probably won't be more. I worked without a Beta, so I'm sure there are still mistakes. It is a one shot. 
> 
> I've had the the idea after listening to a song by The Struts with the same name. 
> 
> The designer is real along with the jacket at the end. You can find it on Brooks and Dunn's "Ain't Nothing 'Bout You" video.
> 
> @geckogirl9 on tumblr

Nicole finished setting up the last piece of equipment for the photo shoot. She knew nothing about the new model they were dragging in at the last minute. A few head shots had been sent over along with design sketches of the wardrobe. Nicole popped her neck as she looked around at the setup. 

The door to the room busted open in a flurry of people setting up. This wasn’t her first time working with the crew for this company, so everyone knew where to file into. All she had to do was kick back while they prepped. She glanced over to the makeup chair and stopped in her tracks. The head shots did not do this girl justice. 

There was a playfulness in her eyes that was lost in the pics. Her skin perfectly tanned, brunette hair falling gently onto her shoulders. A sweet laugh left her lips as she spoke to the makeup artist. Nicole went to take a step forward and tripped over a piece of equipment. She caught herself before making too big of a fool, but it was enough of a trip for the girl to look up in the mirror. For a moment their eyes connected and Nicole instantly felt something she never had before. This girl was different. 

“Yes, today. No you will get it to press on time or else you will lose the contract.” Dolls voice echoed as he entered the room. “This is not a debate, get it done or else.” With that he put the phone in his pocket and looked up at Nicole. A smile formed across his face as he greeted his longtime photographer. 

“Problems?” Nicole asked as she shook his hand.

“Nothing that can’t be handled. Thanks again for working this in.” Dolls scheduled in advance always, so when he called asking a favor for a shoot the next morning, Nicole was more than willing to help a client that had always been good to her. The extra money offered just sweetened the pot. 

“Come on, you need to meet the talent.” Dolls motioned for Nicole to move towards the girl. Nicole felt her throat tighten and stomach turn into knots as she approached the chair.

“Nicole Haught, meet Waverly Earp. She’s new, but I think you two will work well together. We just need four good shots to run the campaign.” With that Dolls left to take another phone call.

“So Haught, is that a chosen name for the profession.” Waverly asked with an eyebrow quirked at the photographer. 

Nicole chuckled, “No, it’s my actual name.”

“Oh.” Waverly replied. She looked away for a second before looking back in the mirror. As their eyes met Waverly smiled. Nicole couldn’t help the smile that formed across her face. 

Dressers was starting to bring over the wardrobe for the photo shoot. When Nicole had heard Manuel’s new line needed photos, she wasn’t sure if the western icon’s style and hers would mash, but she was willing to give it a shot. With Waverly dressed in the traditional bedazzled blazers, she was sure this would be easier than she thought. 

“I’m going to let you finish Ms. Earp. I’ll see you behind the lens.” Nicole offered as she turned to walk away. She felt a warm hand land on her arm. She turned her eyes first focusing on the hand now touching her arm before meeting Waverly’s eyes. “Please, call me Waverly.” 

“You can call me Nicole, okay Waves?” Nicole sputtered out. She quickly closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose at the mistake. Not a good start to butcher the model’s name.

Waverly just laughed, “That works too.”

“Smooth move.” Nicole mumbled under her breath as she walked away. She took the Canon camera into her hands and adjusted the settings one more time taking a few test shots. On the last shot, she saw a flash of red. She lowered the camera to watch Waverly being brought to the set. 

Waverly was dressed in a red blazer. A simple black design ran down each side. There was nothing underneath beside a black silk pair of panties. Black knee high boots were zipped up giving the normally petite girl a few extra inches in height. In that moment, Nicole wasn’t sure if she had ever seen anyone in front of her camera that beautiful. Her jaw went slack. 

She may have been used to working with models who thought they were attractive, but this girl wasn’t like them. In just the moments of interaction she had caught, Nicole found Waverly to be kind and caring. She thanked everyone who helped her get ready. Something not common for models who had been around. This girl was different and that scared her. 

Nicole stepped forward and everyone moved to their designated spots to stay out of view. Waverly was left alone in front of the white back drop. The nerves kicked in. She was doing a good job of hiding them, but Nicole was trained to find them and erase them. “From here, it’s just me and you in this room. That’s all I want you to focus on.” 

Waverly quickly nodded but her eyes kept glancing around. Nicole reached for the black chair off to the side and sat it down. “Why don’t I put on some music and we just play with some shots? That way you can get comfortable with me and I can adjust settings.” 

“Good, that sounds really good right now.” Waverly finally spoke looking Nicole in the eye for the first time since being brought into the lights. Once their eyes met, Waverly seemed to relax just a little.

Nicole reached into her pocket grabbing her phone. She tapped a couple of times before “In Love With A Camera” by The Struts came barreling through the speakers. Nicole smiled back at Waverly, “It’s a good song for shoots. You ready?”

Waverly took a deep breath and nodded. Nicole took a few test shots, but could tell Waverly was still stiff. She had to loosen her up. Nicole went over to wardrobe and started rummaging. Not finding what she was looking for she went into her collection. She returned with a red sequin mask. A crown of feathers covered the top of it. She handed it to Waverly.

“You are absolutely stunning Waves, but I can tell you don’t realize it. I want you to put the mask on and when you hear the camera start, slowly push it up. Can you do that for me?” 

“Yes Nicole.”

Nicole took the first pic and noticed Waverly pushing the mask up. When her beautiful brown eyes popped out from under it, Nicole looked up from the camera. Waverly Earp was smiling at her just subtly enough. Luckily one part of her brain was working enough to take the picture as the other part stopped functioning. “Nicole?” Waverly smirked from where she was sitting. 

“Yeah Waverly.” Nicole barely got out.

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah I’m fine. Why?” 

“Because you’re face is as red as your hair.” Waverly giggled

Nicole could feel her cheeks instantly flushing a deeper color. “It’s just warm in here. That’s all.” That was a lie and she knew it. 

Nicole quickly hid back behind the camera, “So Waverly, tell me about yourself.”

“There’s not much to tell. I grew up in a small town called Purgatory. Studied foreign languages and history in college, until this got offered to me. I worked in a bar before this. Apparently my smile and wave routine was good enough that Dolls thought this was something I could do.”

When she talked about college, her face lit up a little different. There it is Nicole thought. That’s what I need. “What languages can you speak?” Nicole asked starting to take pics while Waverly spoke. 

“Mostly dead ones, but I do know French, German, Spanish.” She trailed off looking to the distance and there was a shot Nicole wanted. Waverly looking off to the side smiling while the jacket opened just enough to show the outline of her breasts. Nicole’s breath caught in her throat before she spoke. “

“That was perfect Waves. Ready for the next round?”

Waverly took a deep breath and nodded yes. Nicole offered her hand to help Waverly down from where she had perched on the chair. The edge of the boots heel caught on the chair causing it to lurch forward and Waverly to fall crashing into Nicole’s arms. 

“Fudgenuggets.” Waverly cursed under her breath. Nicole laughed at the exclamation. 

“Are you okay?” she asked, still holding Waverly up. She was not inclined to move until Waverly did. The way their bodies had slid together felt right. Nicole wasn’t ready for it to stop just yet.

“Besides being totally mortified that I fell, yeah I’m great.” The tone was dripping with sarcasm, but even it was so adorable all Nicole could do was smile back down at the girl. Her dimples popped with the smile. She caught Waverly’s eyes fixated on them. 

“Thank you Nicole, for catching me.” Waverly’s hand squeezed Nicole’s bicep to emphasize the point. “Wow, you’re a lot stronger than you appear.” She said before quickly turning her face up to Nicole. Waverly’s cheeks blushed a bright red. “Shit tickets.” she mumbled.

“Now who’s face is as red as my hair?” Nicole asked playfully. They separated their bodies, but Nicole didn’t fully back away until she made sure Waverly was steady on her feet. Nicole raised her eyebrows an unspoken question of are you ready? Waverly caught the meaning and nodded. 

“Wardrobe change.” Nicole called out causing the staff to flood the small space once again. Nicole glanced back through the photos she had taken. There was quite a few of these that would be worked up for her portfolio she thought.

Throughout the next two changes into different blazers with designs, Nicole and Waverly found a comfortable pattern flirting with each other. A few light touches here and there when Nicole would adjust a hair behind Waverly’s ear or push the blazer to just the right position to eliminate a shadow. Nicole soon forgot anyone else was in the room until after the last shot when she heard everyone packing up. 

Disappointment flooded Nicole’s face as she realized her time of working with Waverly was over. She had no doubt Dolls would be happy with the end result. He was right, Waverly was a natural at this once she allowed herself to be free. Nicole would pack up her equipment after Dolls team had left, so she waited patiently to the side scrolling through today’s captures. 

A warm hand slowly rested on her shoulder as Waverly peeked around at the camera. “Thank you Nicole. I was really worried about today. I felt comfortable with you. You definitely made it feel like we were the only ones in the room. You even listened to me talk nonstop about my passions. I know it’s part of the job, but it was nice.”

Nicole couldn’t help the smile that formed. “It was my pleasure Waverly Earp. Listening to you talk about something you are so passionate about and seeing the way your face lit up...it was beautiful. You are beautiful.” Nicole quickly realized how unprofessional the last statement was and amended it, “You definitely have a future in this if you want it.” 

“It’s not hard when you’re working with a Haught.” Waverly giggled back. “Looks like everyone is leaving. I’m going to grab my bag and head out. Thank you again Nicole.”

“Anytime Waves.” 

As Waverly headed towards the door, it slammed opened with Dolls carrying a suit bag. “Wait, wait” he cried out frantically searching the room. “Wardrobe forgot this jacket and it’s the centerpiece of the line!”

“Everyone’s already left Dolls.” Waverly replied

Nicole walked forward grabbing the bag from Dolls hanging it up. Dolls and Waverly followed her in silence. She quickly unzipped it. It was definitely a show piece. The red blazer was bedazzled almost everywhere. Down the each sleeve was a metallic alligator and above it was two dice. Somewhere between Vegas meets the bayou. “Nicole, this has to be part of the collection. It’s not optional. I’ll pay you whatever it takes.” Dolls was desperate. What he didn’t know was Nicole was too.

“Waverly do you have anywhere you need to be?” Nicole’s voice calmly asked her eyes not leaving the jacket. 

“No, I can stay to get this done.” 

Nicole quickly turned around to stare at the brick wall with windows on the other side of the room. She was lost deep in concentration. “I’ll get the jacket back to wardrobe Dolls, just let me work.” 

Dolls was already headed for the door. “Thank you Haught, I owe you.” 

“So it’s just us.” Waverly’s voice broke through the concentration Nicole was working so hard not to lose. 

Nicole smiled to herself before turning around. “Yep” she said letting the final letter pop. “Are you okay with that? If not I can call someone in so...”

Waverly took her arm, “Nicole, it’s fine. I felt safer today when I was with you than I have during any of this process. Just tell me what you have in mind.”

A few moments later, Waverly was dressed in the jacket with her own black lace bra and panty set on under it. Nicole felt the heat of arousal hit her once more as it did that morning. She ignored it as she focused on the sun starting to dip in the sky. She only had a few moments to get these pictures perfect. 

“I want you in the corner where the bricks meet. We’re going to shoot as the sun goes down, so we’ll have to work fast. Waverly, I need you to flirt with the camera. It’s Friday night, it’s final call, and you want to take the camera home.” 

“Why don’t I just flirt with you? It’d be a lot easier.” 

Nicole was left speechless once again, but quickly righted her thoughts, “Whatever works for you Waves.” 

“I really like it when you call me that.” Waverly raised her eyebrows as she started working through a line of poses. Her eyes never left the camera. Truth be told she was more focused on who was behind the camera. 

“What else do you like Waves?” Nicole asked. This was for business so it was acceptable right?

“I like the way you bit your lip when you concentrate.” Waverly turned dropping the jacket down her back just slightly before looking over her shoulder. 

“I like how you can make me feel seen even behind a camera lens.” 

She turned back to facing the camera running her arm up the brick exposing more of the design to the camera. 

“I like how I know you’re looking at me right now. I don’t have to see your eyes. I can feel them.” 

With that Nicole looked up from the viewfinder. “And exactly how am I looking at you?” 

“Like you really want me.” 

“Je te veux vraiment aussi.” Waverly cooed

“French?” 

Waverly just nodded grinning back at Nicole. 

“What does it translate to?” 

Waverly’s cheeks blushed just a little as she turned to look away, “I really want you too.”

The entire time Waverly continued striking poses and Nicole kept snapping pics. Nicole ducked behind the viewfinder as sunset was about to finish. The light flooded through the windows bathing Waverly’s perfectly tanned skin. She tilted her head back and slowly brought it down locking eyes with Nicole. That was the shot. 

Waverly bent forward towards the camera and motioned for Nicole to come towards her. That was going to be a shot Nicole kept to herself. Nicole placed the camera gently on a table to the side and walked towards Waverly. 

Waverly reached out and took Nicole’s hands placing them on the bare skin of her hips under the jacket. “Waves we really shouldn’t...” Nicole started.

“We’re the only ones here Nicole. If there’s not a camera involved, we’re not working anymore.” 

With that Waverly’s hands cupped Nicole’s face and brought her in for a deep kiss. Everything lit up inside Nicole. She dared not move her hands from where they were placed for fear this was just a dream or of taking things too far. Her body screamed at her to push the boundaries, but Nicole’s brain kept her in check. 

Waverly’s lips moved down to Nicole’s neck kissing and lightly biting the skin there. Her fingers moved quickly to Nicole’s button down shirt, releasing each button until she could push the shirt off Nicole’s shoulders. Waverly bit her bottom lip as she looked down at the cobalt blue bra staring back at her. “Fuck Nicole.” 

Nicole raised an eyebrow at the curse word. “Something wrong?” she asked playfully. 

“I just wasn’t expecting...” 

Nicole ran her hands up Waverly’s side pushing the blazer back off her shoulders, catching it before it fell. “Dolls will kill us if we ruin this.” 

Nicole carefully draped the jacket over a nearby chair. As she turned back towards Waverly, she noticed the girl shiver. She made a circle over to a couch she had kept from another shoot. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around Waverly’s shoulders. “Bonus blanket?” Waverly asked

“I tend to keep things from shoots I like.” 

“What are you going to keep from this one?”

Nicole just smirked. She then took Waverly’s hand and led her to the couch. Nicole sat down and watched as Waverly climbed on top of her trapping both of them under the blanket. Nicole placed her hand on the strap of Waverly’s bra, “Can I?” 

“Only if yours is going as well.” Waverly teased back. 

Nicole reached behind hers back and undid the clasps then threw her bra to the side. Waverly stared in silence at first. “Is this okay?” Nicole could feel the fire across her skin from everywhere Waverly touched. She had wanted this so bad, but was willing to stop. The last thing she wanted was Waverly to be uncomfortable. 

Waverly traced her hands down Nicole’s shoulders landing just above the curve of her breasts. “I’ve never did this before.” Waverly finally admitted. 

“Oh. OH!” Realization set in with Nicole. “Waves, we don’t.” 

Waverly pressed a finger to Nicole’s lip stopping her mid sentence. “I said I’ve never did this before, not that I didn’t want it. Trust me, there’s nothing I want more right now. I’m just not quite sure what to do here.”

“I think you’re doing just fine.” Nicole purred back. “Do what you want to.” 

Waverly’s hands landed on Nicole’s breasts, causing a gasp to come from her mouth. Waverly went to pull away, but Nicole held her hands lightly and placed them back. “It’s okay Waverly, it feels good.” 

With a little more confidence, Waverly palmed them again feeling Nicole press up against her. “Just like that.” Nicole encouraged. Waverly looked down locking eyes with Nicole. As good as this felt, Nicole knew they both needed more. She could already feel the wetness from Waverly’s panties against her. “I’m going to take the lead. If you want me to stop, tell me. We’re only going to do what you want.” Nicole made sure her voice was soft so Waverly would know she meant everything she said. 

Waverly nodded, “Yes please.”

With that Nicole connected their lips once again. They crashed together in a needy kiss. With one swipe of her tongue, Nicole was granted access and deepened the kiss. Her hand reached back undoing Waverly’s bra. They disconnected long enough to toss it to the side before Nicole made her way down Waverly’s neck to her pulse point. The moans and gasps coming from Waverly pushed her on. She ran her hands down Waverly’s side before landing on her hips. She felt the slight motion as they rocked ever so lightly. 

Nicole worked her way kissing down Waverly’s collarbone before landing right at the top her breasts. She looked up at Waverly who was staring down with anticipation of what was about to happen. Nicole took the hardened pebble into her mouth warming it and lavishing it with her tongue. Her teeth scraped the sides causing the rocking from before to become more pronounced. Nicole switched sides this time feeling Waverly’s nails dig into her shoulders. “That feels so amazing.” Waverly mumbled as little gasps kept leaving her throat. 

Nicole reached down to the top of the black underwear where her finger traced the outline. She looked up at Waverly. “Please Nicole, I need you. Inside.” With that Nicole worked her fingers down pushing the fabric out of the way. The feel of Waverly’s arousal coating Nicole’s fingers, shot straight through her as well. She could feel the tension building inside her. She slipped one finger inside and waited as Waverly adjusted to it before starting to pump it in and out. Waverly rocked her hips with her.

“I’m adding another” 

As the second digit slipped into Waverly’s entrance, her hips rocked faster. Nicole matched the rhythm set by the woman just above her. She reached forward kissing any skin she could find exposed as Waverly rode her. All the noises coming from this tiny angel were driving Nicole on. “So close Nicole.” Waverly’s voice shook, but the desire could not be hidden. Nicole took a nipple into her mouth right as she thrust in curling her fingers up into Waverly’s front wall. 

“Oh fuck Nicole!” Waverly screamed out as the walls tightened around Nicole’s fingers and Waverly’s body stiffened. Nicole continued lightly pumping allowing the girl to come down.

Waverly’s head rested against her shoulder as she struggled to breath normally again. “I’ve never quite. You’re amazing Nicole Haught.” Waverly whispered into her ear. 

Nicole slowly pulled out. A whine left Waverly’s throat from the loss of contact. Waverly pressed her forehead against Nicole’s. “I want to try. I want to do that to you.” Her voice was just above a whisper, but the intent was clear. Waverly’s hand snaked down between them before dipping under the fabric of Nicole’s pants. “Wait, Waves you don’t have to.” 

Waverly crashed their lips together as both her hands worked down undoing the pants. She broke the kiss, “But I want to.” Her fingers hooked into the sides of Nicole’s pants and effectively her underwear as well. Nicole raised her hips helping Waverly remove the garment. 

At first touch, Waverly’s eyes widened. “Is that all for me?”

“For you. Because of you.” Nicole husked out.

A devilish grin streaked across Waverly’s face. “Then I guess I better fix it.” 

With that Waverly ran her fingers through the folds some more before circling Nicole’s clit. At the touched Nicole pushed back against the couch, the electricity from the touch coursing through her body. “Oh so you like that?” Waverly purred into Nicole’s ear. Her teeth scraped the outside of Nicole’s ear and down the side of her neck as her fingers found new patterns leaving Nicole unaware when the next touch would be. 

Waverly found Nicole’s pulse point. She kissed it lightly moving her lips away. In one action, she slipped a finger inside Nicole and bit down on the spot she had just kissed. Nicole cried out her hips bucking wildly at the combination of the sensations. Her eyebrows knitted together as she tried to maintain control. This girl had been able to disarm her and bring her to her knees this quick. Nicole was usually the one doing that to another girl. This was new and scary, but so refreshing. 

Waverly picked up her speed, “Yes baby, just like that.” Nicole moaned as she felt the knot in her stomach grow. She was so close, but the tipping over point came when Waverly whispered into her ear, “I want you to come for me when I fuck you Nicole.” The warmth of Waverly’s breath and the filth of the words she was using sent Nicole over the edge. As the shocks tore across her body, Nicole pulled Waverly against her.

Soon they were both laying on the couch. Waverly’s back pressed against Nicole’s front. Nicole peppered light kisses across Waverly’s neck and shoulders. Waverly was drawing nonsensical patterns on Nicole’s arm that was wrapped around her waist.

For the first time in many years, Waverly felt truly safe. For the first time, Nicole felt something for someone stir inside of her she thought was long gone. For the first time, Nicole felt love. An idea struck Nicole that caused her to grin uncontrollably. The only thing she wanted to keep from this photo shoot, was Waverly Earp.


End file.
